One of the biggest stumbling blocks to selling apparel, especially online sales, such as over the Internet, is the matter of sizing. Today, there is no standard for apparel sizes, and the same person fits into different sizes for different apparel and/or at different retailers. This problem makes it very difficult to order apparel, such as clothing, especially when making a purchase online, unless the customer is sure of the fit (e.g., repeat orders). Even when a customer visits a bricks-and-mortar store, it is often not clear which sizes to try on, for different styles.